


【斯莉】追妻火葬场

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 西弗勒斯收到了一张古灵阁确认继承权的信，普林斯家族留给他大笔遗产，但有个条件，要求他必须跟真爱结婚。可是这时候莉莉已经跟他绝交了。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 6
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	1. Chapter 1

西弗勒斯斯内普十七岁的生日是一个人过的。生日蛋糕是一个带皮的土豆，正好这颗土豆长了一颗好大的芽，西弗勒斯想，正好当做生日蜡烛了。

以往他还是有生日蛋糕的，莉莉给他做的。不过半年前，他们绝交了。

一想到今后再也吃不到莉莉做的生日蛋糕，就算他每年都能从那个蛋糕里吃到鸡蛋皮，西弗勒斯还是觉得很遗憾。

如果他没有说那个词……

其实也没有那么多如果，毕竟他这种穷斯莱特林，想要出人头地，不跟随黑魔王也没什么其他的好路可走。莉莉不可能在他跟随黑魔王之后还跟他说话，不过就是提前了一点，唉，提前了，那么一点。

这半年虽然西弗勒斯偶尔会有铁钩子从他嘴里伸进去勾住心脏往外拽的感觉，但整体还是不错的，没有莉莉在他耳边嗡嗡叫，很清静……

一只大猫头鹰飞过来，扔了一封字典一样厚的信在他头上，差点把他的脸砸到叉子里。这是什么，一般没人给他写信的。

“亲爱的西弗勒斯斯内普先生，祝您生日快乐，您现在已年满十七周岁，普林斯家族的财产将自动划归您的名下，下面是需要您签名的文件……”

西弗勒斯抓着信猛地站了起来，掀翻了椅子。

财产？他能继承财产？没有人告诉过他他还有财产待继承啊！可普林斯的确是他母亲的姓。

西弗勒斯坐了下去，继续读手里的信。

下面是长到不可思议的财产名录，包括老宅，别墅，田庄和山庄的房契复制品，还有数不清的地契复制品，古灵阁金库的钥匙有两把，甚至还包括英国皇室的一个爵位。

这不可能是真的！西弗勒斯捂住脸，这绝对是恶作剧，他母亲绝对不是这样的豪富的家庭出身，这一点他绝对清楚。

可古灵阁的钥匙绝对是没办法伪造的。

这到底是怎么回事？

翻到信的最后一页，西弗勒斯恍然大悟，信的最后，附上这份继承权的附加条件——一年内跟真爱结婚。

真爱？怪不得！有几个人能遇见真爱啊？

想当年艾琳普林斯大约真的以为托比亚是真爱吧，所以就算他是个麻瓜，也匆匆忙忙地结了婚，还在报纸上发了通告，但看来托比亚并不是艾琳的真爱，她没拿到一分钱。

写这份遗嘱的普林斯是什么恋爱脑的混蛋啊。西弗勒斯撅起嘴，摆明了不让别人继承，十七岁去哪里找真爱……慢着，西弗勒斯抬起头，莉莉伊万斯刚刚吃完了饭，跟着几个女孩离开餐厅，她拨弄了几下长发，吸引了半个餐厅的男孩子。

莉莉不就是我的真爱吗？西弗勒斯激动起来，所以他有机会继承遗产，只要他能让莉莉一年内跟他结婚。

结婚？想想这个词都让西弗勒斯几乎滚下椅子，唉，怎么办？莉莉都跟他绝交了！

拼一拼总比什么都不做好，他至少有一年的时间……

这个周末西弗勒斯带着钥匙去了一趟古灵阁，接待他的妖精一看到钥匙就毕恭毕敬，立刻带他去了金库。

“大部分财产您还不能动用，那需要继承权确认之后，但在此之前一年，您每个月都有一笔活动基金，”妖精温和地说，“我们会安排专人给您送到指定地址。”

西弗勒斯被满眼的金加隆晃花了眼睛，没听到妖精的话，他现在只有一个目标，娶莉莉，继承金子，走上人生巅峰。

他等在格兰芬多公共休息室门口，口袋里塞满了加隆，他可以给莉莉安稳的生活了，所以她能不能原谅他？

“所以呢？”莉莉对他满口袋的加隆完全没兴趣，“之前我还只以为你是慕强，现在看你不但慕强，还拜金。”

白了他一眼，莉莉扭头往公共休息室里爬，西弗勒斯想要拉住她，一把拽住了莉莉的巫师袍，巫师袍掀起来，露出了莉莉的大腿和……——莉莉在袍子下面穿了裙子。

“你疯了？”莉莉捂住后裙冲向西弗勒斯。

唉，莉莉的拳头打在身上也算是一种亲密接触吧？

看来莉莉根本不想跟他和好，西弗勒斯很发愁，他写了一封信给卢修斯马尔福，问他怎么才能跟女孩和好如初。

卢修斯给他邮寄了一大批黄暴的非法出版物，告诉他女孩子就喜欢被xx被oo，你这么做，她就跟你了。

虽然对卢修斯的建议有很大的怀疑，但西弗勒斯还是决定试一试。


	2. Chapter 2

迷情剂！！居家旅行必备ghs专用魔药，你，值得拥有！

用了几天的时间，西弗勒斯的秘制迷情剂终于出锅了，不但好喝，效果还很棒。

主要问题是怎么让莉莉喝下去。

当然这难不倒聪明的西弗勒斯。

他把这瓶东西伪装成了一杯果汁的样子，准备在莉莉下了飞行课的时候递给她，那时候她一定很渴，所以一定会喝。当然了，为了不被她发现，西弗勒斯还准备变装成一个格兰芬多。

这计划非常缜密，西弗勒斯已经幻想着莉莉扑倒在他怀里，接着他就可以按着那些书，先xx后oo，然后莉莉就会原谅他，哎嘿嘿嘿嘿。

西弗勒斯发出一阵妄想的傻笑。

于是，在莉莉上飞行课的那天，西弗勒斯喝了缩身药剂，装扮成一个低年级的格兰芬多，拿着他的“果汁”来到了魁地奇场。

陆陆续续已经有人结束了飞行坐在场地一旁休息，莉莉还在空中飞，她身姿优美，长长的红发束在脑后，一双眼睛闪闪发光，飞得又快又稳，几个过路的男生都看傻了，撞到了墙上。

“哎呦，又是伊万斯，”一个女生看了一眼，酸溜溜地说，“我们格兰芬多的万人迷呢！好多人都挺迷她的是不是？”

“万人迷还是万人骑啊？”跟她一起的另一个黄色头发女生啐了一口，“听说她低年级的时候跟斯莱特林走的很近？那边不少男生都上过她。后来斯莱特林们玩腻了不要她了，又回来勾引格兰芬多的那几个人呢。”

“真的假的？我看她不怎么跟男生玩啊。”

“装的呗，她那种身材还不是被男生摸出来的……”黄色头发的女生正说着，感觉有人拍了怕她肩膀，她一回头，一个格兰芬多低年级气鼓鼓地看着她，把一瓶子“果汁”泼到了她脸上。

“胡说八道也不怕舌头烂掉！”那个低年级拿魔杖指着她念了几句什么，黄色头发的女生的舌头立刻黏到了上颚上。

“你干什么？疯了？”她身边的女生惊叫起来，立刻拔出来魔杖，要对着西弗勒斯念咒。

可没想到黄头发女生立刻狠狠一把推开了她的同伴，对着她大喊大叫，不过她舌头黏住了，说什么别人也听不懂。

只有西弗勒斯心说坏了，他泼的迷情剂应该流进这女孩嘴里了，怎么办啊，他现在可没有解药，西弗勒斯转身就跑。

莉莉从飞天扫帚上下来的时候，球场边已经乱成一团，一个女生在球场边又叫又哭，说的话谁也听不懂，另一个女生拼命拉住她，好像在排闹剧。

莉莉好奇地多看了几眼，“她们在干什么？”

“不知道，刚刚掉下扫帚摔傻了吧？”玛丽耸耸肩，“我渴了，我们快回去吧。”

“好的，”莉莉也没当回事，跟着玛丽走了。

不过，第二天她就知道了黄头发女生跑到地窖跟西弗勒斯求爱的事。

“西……斯内普答应了吗？”莉莉撇了撇嘴。

“他给了她一杯水让她喝了，喝完了她就回来了，今天装病没敢来上课。”玛丽绘声绘色地说，“大家都说斯内普发明了忘情水！”

“啧，那倒是有可能。”莉莉挑了挑眉毛，那个无情无义的家伙。

当然不是忘情水，只是迷情剂的解药。

虽然解药很好做，但西弗勒斯吓死了，他觉得迷情剂实在太危险了，那女孩扑上来的样子也太可怕了，而且现在还有人来找他买“忘情水”，他去哪搞这种东西。

要不，直接跳过迷情剂这一步？

过了几天，很幸运，西弗勒斯在魔药教室堵到了一个人的莉莉。

“你怎么又来了？”莉莉撅起嘴，“缠着我是没用的！”

“不是，”西弗勒斯摇头，看见她，他就发晕，平时伶牙俐齿的嘴什么也说不出来，“莉莉，我……”

他什么也说不出来，要不，干脆直接亲？

西弗勒斯伸手握住了莉莉的肩膀，把莉莉吓了一跳：“你……”

西弗勒斯猛地闭上眼睛，亲了上去！

嘴没亲到，两人的鼻子撞在了一起，那感觉，酸爽得眼泪汪汪。

“嘶……”莉莉捂住鼻子擦眼泪，“西弗勒斯你疯了？！”鼻子大了不起吗？为什么要用鼻子袭击我？

“对不起……”西弗勒斯一样捂住鼻子擦眼泪，太失败了，为什么那些书里亲个嘴如丝般顺滑，他就搞成了暴力袭击？

“告诉你，我不打算原谅你，”莉莉摇了摇头，“你这半年没有任何改变，你的食死徒朋友，你要走的路，你的黑魔法爱好，你什么都没改变，凭什么要我原谅你？”

西弗勒斯一愣，垂下了头。

“你不也认识了新的女孩了吗？不是还跟你那么大阵仗的表白了吗？”莉莉眨了一下眼睛，把眼泪擦干净，“为什么不接受呢？接受了多好。”

“那是误会，我不认识她。”西弗勒斯低声说。

“骗人。”莉莉背上书包从他身边挤了过去。

“莉莉，”西弗勒斯拽住她的袍子角，哀求地看着她，“我不是故意那样说你的……真的。”

他的表情很像一条弃犬，可怜巴巴的，莉莉想，她瞪着他，有点心软，她本来也不是一个狠心的人。

这个角度不错，西弗勒斯想，于是他低下头，这次没有撞到鼻子。

她的唇柔软湿润，有一点水果的味道，她的腰很细，正好嵌和他的臂弯。她贴在他怀里正正好，不管什么姿势……

“啪，”西弗勒斯脸上挨了一巴掌，把他从幻梦里打醒了，他瞪大了眼睛，有些不可思议地看着莉莉。

而莉莉举着手掌满脸通红地看着他，：“你真的疯了，斯内普，你真的疯了，大混蛋！你怎么敢？”说完她一扭头跑出了魔药教室，门甩得震天响。

又把她弄哭了，这下莉莉更不可能原谅他了，西弗勒斯呆呆地想，卢修斯的办法一点都不好使。

于是他回到宿舍，把卢修斯邮寄给他的那些非法出版物一猫头鹰全寄给了纳西莎。

既然没用就物归原主吧。

西弗勒斯郁闷地爬上床，准备叛逆一把，不做魔法史的作业了。

而马尔福庄园，则进入了冰河时期。


	3. Chapter 3

今天的宾斯教授很受伤，没有一个人写魔法史的作业，平时至少还能收到两份的。

莉莉也没交魔法史的作业，她一整天都魂不守舍，托着魔法镜子，镜子里的女孩眼睛水汪汪的，嘴唇红艳欲滴，还有点肿。

西弗勒斯疯了！他一定是学了某种黑魔法，把自己学成了疯子，莉莉皱紧眉头。

一想到他做的事情莉莉就满脸通红——虽然他的吻很温柔，并不像疯子。

啊，别想了！他是个混蛋，莉莉使劲摇晃脑袋把那些感觉赶出去。

他接下来要干什么呢？莉莉气呼呼地想，不管他要干什么，莉莉都决定一见面就送他一个恶咒。

不过西弗勒斯一直没出现。

这天是周末，吃早餐的时候，猫头鹰们飞来，丢给莉莉《预言家日报》和一个大信封。

“这是什么？促销广告吗？”莉莉好奇地拆了来，好像是一本小册子，她拿起来翻了两页，整个人就呆住了，之后她猛地合上了书，饭也不吃了，冲向斯莱特林餐桌。

“西弗勒斯斯内普呢？”她抓住雷古勒斯的领子把他从座位上提溜起来，绿眼睛里怒火熊熊燃烧。

盛怒的母狮子太可怕了，雷古勒斯甚至忘了嘲笑莉莉几句，就告诉了她西弗勒斯还在宿舍。

红色旋风刮过整个餐厅，消失在了门口，斯莱特林餐桌一片安静，小蛇们都感觉斯内普应该活不过今晚了吧。

卢修斯的方法失败了，永不言败的西弗勒斯其实又想到了新的办法。

既然莉莉不原谅他，那就重新开始，他决定扮演一个陌生人，跟莉莉成为笔友，慢慢两个人熟悉了，莉莉对他好感倍增之后，再计划见面，或许到时候他喝个复方汤剂……

不过这个计划的缺点就是太耗费时间，西弗勒斯绞尽脑汁写第一封信，必须写得非常有吸引力，否则莉莉不会理他。

“我是梅林，我被困在了一个魔法阵里……”一边啃羽毛笔，一遍冥思苦想，西弗勒斯可没想到莉莉能冲进斯莱特林男生宿舍。

“莉……”西弗勒斯听到脚步声回过头，看到莉莉他很惊讶。

“统统石化。”莉莉毫不客气，踹开门就直接一挥魔杖石化了西弗勒斯。

嘴里啃着羽毛笔的西弗勒斯立刻倒在了地上，全身僵硬，惊恐地看着怒气冲天的莉莉。

“让我看看你中了什么邪，”莉莉恶狠狠地蹲在西弗勒斯身边，拿着魔杖指着西弗勒斯，“是你对不起我，西弗勒斯，我们不是朋友了，而且已经半年没说话了。最近你忽然跑过来，说一堆有的没的，还……还举止不良，我都忍了，可是你不能……你不能侮辱我！”

西弗勒斯的上下牙床锁在一起，说不出话来。只有他的眼珠在转动，他努力想用眼神表达一个问号。

“别装了，肯定是你！”莉莉从口袋里拿出一本小册子，举到西弗勒斯面前，“这玩意儿，别说跟你无关。”

西弗勒斯看了一眼脸就红了，那是一本小小的漫画书，男女主一看就是他跟莉莉，两个人正在少儿不宜。

“这么变态的事情你也做得出来？侮辱我要有个限度，我也是会回击的。”莉莉的手在颤抖，她把小漫画丢在地板上，给了它一个“火焰熊熊”。

西弗勒斯躺在地板上，面部表情丰富，想要表达什么，但莉莉不看他。

“或许我能找到一些你的把柄，西弗勒斯，这样你就不敢来烦我了。”莉莉终究没办法给西弗勒斯扔一脸恶咒，她气鼓鼓地收起魔杖，开始在西弗勒斯宿舍翻箱倒柜，找他违反校规或者违反法律的证据。

违法乱纪的东西没找到，可以说找到一点，但格兰芬多这些东西多到莉莉不觉得那是违反纪律的东西。不过莉莉不是一无所谓，她找到了西弗勒斯的记事本或者叫日记本。

一本很厚很旧里面夹满了插页的大厚笔记本。

“哦，我想我能找到原因了，你的小秘密。”莉莉耸耸肩，西弗勒斯躺在地板上，开始思考怎么死得体面些。

“蓬松柔软。”莉莉把西弗勒斯硬邦邦的小床弄得舒服了些，好整以暇地找了个舒服的姿势靠在床头，开始看他的日记本

从后往前翻，莉莉很快找到了古灵阁银行寄给西弗勒斯的信。

“这就是原因吗？西弗勒斯？”莉莉抖了抖手里的信，“所以你不过是为了钱？真让我大开眼界，我还一直以为你跟那些纯血世家的傻x不一样呢，事实上你比他们更傻x！”她刻意忽略西弗勒斯称她为真爱这件事。

动不了，也没办法说话，西弗勒斯干脆闭上眼睛装死，心里已经跟这个美丽的世界说再见了

“真低级，大混蛋，我讨厌你。”莉莉气呼呼地说，不过她继续往前看了。

越看心情越不好。

跟收到信的狂喜完全不同，之前的日记除了一些奇思妙想的小发明，西弗勒斯都很沮丧，他记录一些有趣的东西，然后写如果莉莉在，她会怎么说。啊，她永远不会回来了，我都做了什么呢？如果我有了地位和钱，莉莉是不是就会对我刮目相看？

幼稚的想法把莉莉气笑了，她向着西弗勒斯扔了一个软绵绵的大枕头：“我在你心里是什么人啊，拜金女吗？”

西弗勒斯不睁眼。

花了不少时间，莉莉把西弗勒斯的日记看完了，心里又生气又唏嘘。

西弗勒斯有那么多有趣的想法，天才的发明，非常吸引她，可他又完全不懂她。他最终总会把一件事归结为“我没有钱没有地位，所以他们才会……莉莉才会……”

莉莉之前都会觉得西弗勒斯偏激易怒，可……她翻了他的东西，他真的几乎什么都没有，几件袍子明显都用了放大咒。莉莉又想起掠夺者整天在走廊里耀武扬威，还有那些纯血的斯莱特林们，他们的魔杖上带着巨大的宝石，还有魁地奇场上那些竞赛级的扫帚，

是啊，男孩的世界也很残酷，天生的相貌或者聪明不会带给他们很大的特权。只有权势与金钱才是一切，这是那些男孩教给西弗勒斯的。

“西弗勒斯，你想要钱对吗？”莉莉又去拍了拍他的脸，他闭着眼睛躺在地板上，不知道是冷还是愤怒害怕，正在全身发抖。

“我可以帮你，如果你觉得我跟你结婚你就能继承到那些钱的话，我可以帮你得到它们。但你要知道，钱带不来幸福，真正的幸福是钱买不来的，就像我们小时候，多少钱也没办法把那些时光买回来了。”莉莉摇摇头，有点鼻酸，“等我过完生日，你来找我吧，我可以把文件签给你，但我不会原谅你，西弗勒斯，以后你就没机会抱怨那些不如意是因为你没有钱了吧？我想你应该找一个新的理由了。”

她给他解开咒语，叹了一口气离开了，留下浑身冰凉僵硬的西弗勒斯躺在地板上，被莉莉古怪的转变搞的一头雾水。


	4. Chapter 4

西弗勒斯和莉莉的生日都在一月，一个月初一个月末。

莉莉生日那天，猫头鹰带回了莉莉签好名字的婚姻契约，那张纸闪着金边，契约已经生效了。

所以说西弗勒斯其实只用了不到一个月就搞定了继承权的事情，速度快的不可思议，但他一点都不高兴。

糟透了不是吗？就算一天至少三次在一个空间吃饭，莉莉用猫头鹰给他送契约书。

这大约代表她真的不会再跟他说话了吧。

西弗勒斯摇摇头，那种勾子勾住心脏的感觉又来了，他捂住胸口坐了一会儿，叹了口气，把一系列材料封装好，古灵阁还是要去的，既然赔了夫人，钱还是应该握在手里的。

真是一朵活灵活现的花啊，莉莉盯着眼前的小水晶球，里面是一朵像牡蛎一样在不停开合的花儿。这是跟着西弗勒斯信一起来的“生日礼物”，其实莉莉几乎忘记了自己在能控制魔力前的这个小小本事了，亏得西弗勒斯还记得。

他总是会带来惊喜，也总是会带来刺痛。

莉莉把小水晶球收进柜子里，她很喜欢，但有些喜欢，还是藏起来得好。

柜子里还有一摞大信封，莉莉都不用拆开都知道里面是什么，她决定无视这些东西。

卢修斯马尔福撅着嘴看着多比把大信封邮寄了出去，西弗勒斯你居然敢阴我，那你也别想有好果子吃，他最近住在扫帚间，正好离多比的住处很近，卢修斯指挥多比激情创作了一系列的少儿不宜小漫画，希望莉莉多给西弗勒斯几个大耳刮子。

时间一天天过去了，莉莉开始越来越多地在女生盥洗室听到西弗勒斯的名字，金加隆果然是最佳整容利器，现在已经有人说西弗勒斯长得“非常英俊”了。切～

她偶尔隔着人群看他一眼，没发现西弗勒斯有什么变化，可能袍子是新做的？但他还是把脸藏在不洗的头发后面。

他拿到钱了——原来我真的是西弗勒斯的真爱，莉莉有些唏嘘。不过现在他又从她的生活里消失了，如果对待真爱都这样，那西弗勒斯的感情也不超过一茶匙。

不过他们现在的生活里有太多选择和太多其他的东西，爱情成了最不重要的东西，起码莉莉觉得不重要。其实这也是莉莉同意给西弗勒斯签名的原因之一，她不想结婚，她不想成为一个女巫之后还像佩妮一样幻想十八岁结婚，她的柳木魔杖可以变幻出最精妙绝伦的魔法，为什么要用来洗盘子？

冬天过去之后，似乎转眼就进入了夏天。考完了期末考试，他们在霍格沃茨的生活就只剩最后一年了，莉莉考过了幻影移形考试，很可惜，她不能用幻影移形回家。

她站在火车站门口，绝望地看着她完全看不懂的火车路线图。今年没人接她，佩妮一毕业就跑到伦敦就职了，她的父母也趁机出去度假，她得一个人回家。

天啊，她看不懂火车路线图，她已经跟麻瓜世界脱节了吗？

“请问——您是伊万斯小姐吗？”一个彬彬有礼的声音出现了，吓了莉莉一跳。

“是的，我是，您是？”莉莉看着眼前男人身上的制服，一阵疑惑。

“我是来接您的。”司机先生鞠了一躬，做了一个“请”的手势。

爸妈给我订了车吗？莉莉握紧口袋里的魔杖，战战兢兢地跟着司机走，坏人她也不怕，她成年了，可以校外用魔法了。

第一眼莉莉就知道眼前加长的轿车绝对不是爸爸妈妈订的，还能是谁？莉莉撅起嘴，如果一打开车门西弗勒斯在里面，她就把他变成癞蛤蟆。

不过他不在里面。

车异常平稳地开动了，莉莉紧张地盯着外面，如果一会儿这车把她拉到什么奇怪的地方，她也会打爆西弗勒斯的狗头。

不过她回家了。

家里一个人都没有，却有一桌子菜，都是她爱吃的，莉莉确信有个家养小精灵刚刚幻影移形了。

这算什么？莉莉撅起嘴，但她饿了，菜都好香啊。

吃饱喝足之后，莉莉躺到床上，有点困，她不太明白西弗勒斯干嘛忽然又搞这么一出“长腿叔叔”的戏码，虽然她挺受用的。

莉莉翻了个身睡着了。

直到伊万斯夫妇回来，每天都有家养小精灵给莉莉做饭，西弗勒斯却从未出现。莉莉装作无意去蜘蛛尾巷“巡查”了一遍，西弗勒斯家看上去人去楼空。

对哦，他继承了房产，应该搬走了，莉莉摇摇头。

不管怎么说，也应该道声谢，莉莉给西弗勒斯写了一张便条，给了猫头鹰。

没几天猫头鹰带回来他的回信，小小的字体莉莉很熟悉。信很简短，西弗勒斯表示这是莉莉应得的。猫头鹰还带来了一个小礼物，水晶罩里的一朵红玫瑰，像是莉莉喜欢的《美女与野兽》里的那一朵。

好吧，总不能拒绝一朵花，莉莉翻来覆去看那封信，她想问西弗勒斯的事情很多，她拿起笔又放下，最终没问。

七年级开学莉莉成了head girl，她明显感觉到局势变得更紧张了。她偷听到小天狼星跟詹姆说，雷古勒斯已经成了食死徒，那西弗勒斯……她有些害怕。

邓布利多组织了一个反抗伏地魔的团队凤凰社，莉莉加入了。凤凰社里面有不少傲罗，穆迪问莉莉毕业后想不想做傲罗，莉莉有些心动。

几次在校园里她看到西弗勒斯熟悉的背影，他真的没什么变化，没有变得趾高气扬，也没有被一群人簇拥。或许他已经过了那个年纪，莉莉想。

有一次两人的目光撞上了，结果两个人都像做了什么亏心事一样，慌成一团。

七年级的课越来越难，有时候魔药课上，斯拉格霍恩点名他们俩来共同完成某个药剂，因为如果不这样，这堂课就没人能完成药剂的制作。

西弗勒斯总把那些恶心的，会残留在手指上难闻味道的材料拿过去切。

“你打算——毕业后干什么？”莉莉那天搅拌着坩埚，觉得一直沉默不太好。

“不干什么，”西弗勒斯切着鼠尾草根，“什么都不干……你呢？”

“可能做傲罗。”莉莉说。

“哦，傲罗很危险啊，”西弗勒斯挑了一下眉毛。

“谢谢关心。”莉莉抿了抿嘴唇。

他们又沉默了，但西弗勒斯明显放松了一些，最后药剂做的很漂亮。

这或许是个好兆头，他们之间不那么紧张了 

但那个霍格莫德周末凤凰社在三把扫帚酒吧集会，西弗勒斯推门进来的时候，其他人都走了，莉莉正在跟詹姆对会议纪要，他站在门口看了一眼，转身离开了。


	5. Chapter 5

“你在跟他约会吗？”西弗勒斯今天的魔药材料切得大失水准。

“谁？”莉莉搅拌着坩埚。

“波特。”西弗勒斯差点切到手，他丢下小银刀，“我看到你们在三把扫帚酒吧，你们在做什么？”

莉莉扭头看了他一眼，她不想说凤凰社的事，只是耸了耸肩。

西弗勒斯望着泛起绿色泡泡的坩埚：“莉莉，你是对的，钱没办法买来真正的幸福，但它能让我在不幸的时候好过一点。比如，可以买最贵的欢欣剂。”

“哦，我不建议你这么做，”莉莉眨了眨眼，“欢欣剂有副作用。”

“副作用？我不跟穆尔塞伯来往了，也不做食死徒了。”起码金钱可以带来安全感，西弗勒斯拧了拧鼻子，“所以如果我亲你，可以只挨耳光，没有其他副作用吗？。”

莉莉的表情起伏了一下，有点想笑。她斜了西弗勒斯一眼：“你喝了不少欢欣剂吧？”

其实食死徒的事情，莉莉有些猜到了，因为最近她收到的漫画变成S口口M风格了，自己穿了一件紧身皮衣，用鞭子狂抽西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯小脸通红，热烈喊好。

“嗯。”西弗勒斯点点头，“没作用，假货。”

“我觉得不假，少喝点吧。”莉莉搅拌着坩埚，知道今天指望不上西弗勒斯了。

“嗯。”他趴到了桌子上，连材料都不切了。

斯拉格霍恩教授走过来关心了一下西弗勒斯怎么了？莉莉说他宿醉。斯拉格霍恩惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但最近西弗勒斯在鼻涕虫俱乐部的地位急剧攀升，斯拉格霍恩也就什么都没说。

下了课，同学们都走了，教室里一片安静，西弗勒斯才爬起来，他看到莉莉吓了一跳。

“你——怎么还在？”西弗勒斯说。

“我没跟谁约会，”莉莉摇摇头，“或许这样你就可以不磕欢欣剂了。”

西弗勒斯眼睛亮了亮，张了张嘴……

“再见。”莉莉拉着书包走了。

“那鼻涕虫俱乐部的圣诞舞会你跟谁去？”西弗勒斯跟在她身后问。

“反正不是你。”莉莉挥挥手。

她拉开魔药教室的门，又被西弗勒斯推上了：“现在，你可以给我耳光了。”

欢欣剂可能有传染性，莉莉没有给西弗勒斯耳光，他们在门后呆了至少十分钟，最后莉莉的头发像美杜莎一样乱，她落荒而逃。

应该是小漫画看多了，莉莉有点后悔。她不应该跟西弗勒斯这样的 。

于是鼻涕虫俱乐部的圣诞舞会她根本没去。

因为这件事，斯拉格霍恩教授非常伤心，莉莉只好送了他一个小鱼缸，里面有一朵可以变成小鱼的百合，顺便告诉斯拉格霍恩她不想再跟西弗勒斯搭档做魔药了。

“这样我们俩都不会有提高。”莉莉义正言辞地说。

但这骗不过斯拉格霍恩老人精，他对着莉莉笑了笑，“当然没问题。不过，为什么要跟自己过不去呢？柿子生的时候很难吃，但熟透了却很香甜啊。”

拿着斯拉格霍恩塞给她的几个柿子，莉莉走出了地窖，直接去了女生盥洗室。坐在马桶上她开始啃其中一个柿子，这时外面涌进来一群女生，西弗勒斯的名字出现了十次以上。

圣诞节过后，两人的生日就快到了，他们马上要十八岁了。莉莉收到了佩妮的信，说她有了男朋友，佩妮跟德思礼依偎的照片看上去像是数字“10”，不过佩妮笑得很幸福。

莉莉不知道应该送什么生日礼物给西弗勒斯，但此时她收到了傲罗司的培训通知，因为局势越来越差，黑巫师横行，新晋傲罗要提前去傲罗司接受培训，本来要训练三年，现在压缩到了两年。

很快收拾好了行李，莉莉离开霍格沃茨去了傲罗培训中心，甚至没来得及跟教授们告别。

她生日的时候收到了西弗勒斯寄来的福灵剂，那个人到底是在什么时候准备做这个的？盯着那澄澈的液体，莉莉笑了一下。

西弗勒斯隔三差五写一封信给莉莉，莉莉有时间就回信，没时间就不回。

毕业的时候莉莉回去参加了毕业典礼，典礼一结束又被抓回了傲罗司继续训练。只有佩妮如释重负地表示“莉莉你不能来参加我跟弗农的婚礼实在太遗憾了。”

偶尔也有休假，莉莉拿着地址去敲西弗勒斯家的门，屋子里一股魔药味，莉莉问西弗勒斯她能不能住几天，因为假期很少，不值得去租一间房子。

实际上她在这里住了几天，到处翻，并没有发现西弗勒斯有什么倒向伏地魔的蛛丝马迹。

“谢谢你送我的生日礼物，我很喜欢。”莉莉说。虽然她的生日都过去半年多了。

西弗勒斯脸色有些古怪：“你送我的礼物，我也很喜欢。”

莉莉转了转眼珠说：“啊，什么？”

西弗勒斯收到的生日礼物，是那一大箱子的小黄漫。

黄漫代表我的心。

斯拉格霍恩教授说得对，既然对方已经变得越来越香甜，被吸引又有什么问题呢？

几年后莉莉的傲罗培训结束了，她直接搬进了西弗勒斯的房子，因为西弗勒斯应聘到霍格沃茨，一年只回来两个月，莉莉一个人在房子里滚来滚去。

傲罗的工作很危险，靠着西弗勒斯绵绵不断地投喂福灵剂，虽然经历过几次生死，莉莉还是幸运地活了下来。

离开了学校，他们终于长大了。

“醒了？”莉莉把西弗勒斯的被子掀到一旁，钻了进去，“好羡慕你们有暑假，两个月呢。”

“你想休假吗？我可以帮忙。”西弗勒斯表示产假可以休息一年。


End file.
